1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a dust collector of a vacuum cleaner, and in particular to a dust collector for separating dust contained in air by rotating the air.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, so-called cyclone dust collectors, which rotate air so as to separate dust from the air by the difference in centrifugal force between the air and the dust, have been recently applied to a number of vacuum cleaners and various types of cyclone dust collectors have been developed.
The applicant has developed a dust collector comprising a cylindrical cyclone body, and a dust-bin body surrounding the cyclone body (Korean Patent Publication No. 560967). In this dust collector, external air is admitted through the bottom wall of the cyclone body and rotates and ascends within the cyclone body, and dust is discharged into a dust collection space positioned outside of the cyclone body through a dust discharge port formed at a toptop end of the cyclone body. Therefore, it is possible to increase the dust collection space as compared to a conventional dust collector in which a cyclone chamber and a dust collection space are arranged one above the other. In addition, such a dust collector can be easily applied to a canister type cleaner because its height is reduced as compared with a conventional one. Furthermore, even if the dust collector is tilted or overturned, it is possible to prevent the dust or dirt collected in the dust collection space from flowing backward to the cyclone chamber again.
However, because an air inlet and an air outlet pipe are positioned in the bottom part of the dust collector, there is a serious problem in that air cannot ascend any more at an area near the top end of the air outlet pipe when it is admitted into the dust collector and ascends in the dust collector, whereby a large amount of air is directly discharged through the air outlet pipe although dust or dirt has not yet been removed from the air. Therefore, the dust-collection efficiency of the dust collector is deteriorated to some extent.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, the applicant has performed continuous research.